Pleased to Meet Me
"Pleased to Meet Me" is the thirteenth episode from the first season of The Lying Game. Plot Pleased to Meet Me picked off where the cliffhanger ending of episode 12 left off, where Sutton walked in on her own funeral. Emma hugs her twin sister and is thankful Sutton is still alive. Sutton claims she couldn’t have called them to tell them she was alright. Sutton also reminds Ethan and Emma that they think she’s a “vindictive little bitch”. Thayer shows Sutton the black and white present which they thought was from Sutton. Sutton denies all knowledge of the note but goes on to say someone did try to kill her. Sutton dramatically shows them a deep cut on her right temple. Emma, Ethan, Thayer and Sutton move the conversation to the cabin, as they don’t want to be caught in the Mercer house. Sutton tells them what she can of the car accident. All she really knows is that someone jumped her from the rear passenger seat. Emma tells Sutton that they think it might have been Annie Hobbs but Sutton immediately dispels that idea by tell them that Annie saved her from drowning. Sutton doesn’t remember the crash. She says she woke up later in a hotel room with Annie Hobbs looking after her. Annie had followed Sutton that night and saw Sutton crash into the lake. She also saw a dark haired guy swim out of the lake but never saw his face. Annie dove in and pulled Sutton from the sinking car. Sutton would have found them earlier but Annie freaked out when Sutton mentioned leaving the hotel room so she had to wait for a chance to sneak out. No one believes Sutton’s story so she takes Ethan and Thayer to the hotel to introduce them to Annie. Emma wants to meet her birth mother but Sutton refuses telling her that she has to continue to pretend to be Sutton or the ruse will be up. Emma has to be Sutton because Sutton has a big cut on her head. They can’t allow the person writing threatening notes know that Sutton is still alive. While at the hotel Sutton tries to get closer to Ethan, telling him she has changed. She says that having a near death experience has made her a better person. Ethan is not buying it. Annie Hobbs is nowhere to be seen at the hotel leaving Ethan and Thayer skeptical as to what Sutton has told them, until Thayer finds Annie Hobbs on some CCTV footage. Sutton has to hide out at Ethan’s. Dan is away on a fishing trip. Kristin and Rebecca work together on the Junior ballet benefit. The event is normally held in Phylis’ garden and Rebecca offers to help since her sister is in lockdown. We find out that Rebecca worked in the music industry in LA and can get an act to perform at the benefit. Emma goes to school and talks with Mads. They bump into Ryan Harwell, a rich and entitled brat that used to live in the neighborhood but was transferred to a fancy boarding school. After pulling a prank of putting a shark in the swimming pool he’s been expelled and is back in Arroyo. He hits on Mads but she turns him down. Although Sutton hated Ryan, Emma tells Mads to give him a chance. Sutton sneaks into her bedroom for a pamper session but gets caught by her mom. Kristin wonders why Sutton is back from school so early and Sutton screams at her telling her to leave her alone. Emma almost walks into the room but narrowly misses Kristin leaving the room. Emma tells Sutton that she has so much and doesn’t appreciate any of it. Sutton tells Emma that when she finally takes her life back she wants Emma to stick around too. However, Sutton didn’t seem very sincere and it sounded like she was lying again. Emma gets dressed for the benefit and Sutton stays alone in the Mercer house. Laurel is asked to perform with the band after Rebecca overhears her singing at the Mercer house. Ryan outbids Mads on some ballet tickets. Mads gets very upset that Ryan throws his father's money around to try and get girls. When Mads gets home, Thayer asks her if she ordered a pizza. Mads says no and opens the pizza box sitting on the coffee table, that, according to Thayer, was delivered to Mads and and was already paid for. The pizza is from Ryan and two ballet tickets are on top. At that moment, Ryan calls Mads and asks her if she liked her pizza. Mads says yes and because Char is out of town, she has no one to go with to the ballet. She asks Ryan if he would like to go with her. He says yes and he would take care of everything and would take her to any place for dinner she wants to go. Mads says okay and hangs up. Ryan does a little happy dance. Justin finally comes clean about why he is in town. He believes Ted killed his mom. When Justin was just a kid his mom needed a routine operation and Ted was the surgeon but Ted screwed up. He got a call during the operation and was a mess after it. After the operation Justin’s mom stopped breathing and no one could find Ted. He’d already left the hospital. Supposedly an artery was nicked, but Justin asks why was the hospital as quick to settle out of court. Justin’s parents didn’t die in a car accident. He came to Phoenix to get revenge. Laurel has no clue who Justin really is and realizes he met her that day in the park on purpose. Someone breaks into the Mercer house and Sutton run outs the back door before she can get caught. She hits her head on the door and her cut starts to bleed. Sutton texts Thayer and they meet outside the party. Kristin sees the cut on Sutton's head and gets Ted to take a look at it. Ted doesn't believe Sutton got hurt that night as the cut was already partially healed. Sutton is back to being Sutton and Emma is back to being no one. Alec helps Rebecca tidy up after the party. She suggests they start fresh and semi-flirts with him. At the end of the episode, Ted, Kristin and Sutton are eating cake and having a good time. Emma is watching them at the backdoor. Also see Gallery:Pleased to Meet Me Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Annie Rebecca Sewell Title *The title most likely refers to Rebecca and Alec who're getting to know each other better. *Emma assumes Sutton is staying at Thayer's house. But Thayer didn't have his own house in Arizona, and Sutton couldn't have been staying at Mads' house because that would've blown the twins secret. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series